


Confession

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Sweet swap gift for klavscaroline! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I tried to capture the essence of their relationship and I hope it is to your taste!Caroline has a crush on Klaus. High school AU/AH





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klavscaroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/gifts).



**Freshman** **Year**

 

“Ew. Klaus Mikaelson is such a loser. I heard he’s on drugs,” Elena scrunched up her nose.

 

“And he likes you? I mean, he’s kind of cute, I guess, but...gross,” Katherine, too, made the same expression as she took a bite into her sandwich.

 

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the pair, smiling at Caroline sympathetically.

 

“I think you guys are being judgy,” Bonnie criticised, folding her arms.

 

Finding something for the twins to agree on was difficult, and yet, here they were, tearing into Klaus Mikaelson while Caroline played with her food at their designated lunch table. She had not directly been told that he liked her, she had more so assumed by the way he smiled at her with such warmth and cared to ask her how her day was despite knowing she would ramble for the full hour of Chemistry.

 

It was nice.

 

She supposed.

 

Caroline’s gaze trailed across the room, landing on the subject of her thoughts. Klaus already had his eyes trained on her, but once he had noticed she was reciprocating, he smiled and raised his hand a little. Her smile was small in return, but then he stood up.

 

Quickly, her eyes were wide, and she fidgeted in her seat, indecisive on what to do. When she looked at the twins, they were deep in conversation about which of the Olsen twins they were. Katherine was definitely the Mary-Kate.

 

“Caroline?”

 

Caroline chewed on her lip at the sound of his voice behind her. She instantly heard the gasps from her two friends as she felt his figure looming over her.

 

“Ugh, what does he want?” Katherine whispered, leaning towards her sister.

 

Caroline slowly turned, forming a bright, yet frozen, smile on her face.

 

“Uh, Klaus...hi...”

 

“Hi,” he said with what Caroline could barely read as a nervous tone, “Can I speak to you?”

 

The pair of twins behind her raised their eyebrows as she glanced back at them.

 

“Uh...”

 

“Whatever you want to say to Care, you can say to us too,” Katherine said with a piercing expression.

 

Bonnie sighed to herself, but was intrigued nonetheless as she kept her elbows propped onto the table.

 

Caroline only sat their with an expectant look on her face, staring up at him.

 

Klaus swallowed nervously and nodded, “I was wondering if you would want to see a film with me?”

 

The twins scoffed and erupted into quiet giggles as Caroline’s face went red. She glanced at her friends and sighed hesitantly.

 

“Look, Klaus, we’re in high school now. I want to be class president by senior year, and right now, I don’t think any of my plans involve you,” she said more bitingly than she had intended to sound.

 

She watched his expression twitch with hurt before twisting into a triumphant smirk.

 

“Psh...I was kidding,” he rolled his eyes uncomfortably, “I came to say I’ve changed partners for the project.”

 

Caroline’s confused expression turned panicked.

 

“What? It’s due in a week! How am I supposed to find someone new?”

 

“Beats me,” he muttered and skulked off back to his table.

 

“Wow... See? We told you he’s the worst,” Elena complained, eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah,” Caroline responded dejectedly, returning to her food.

 

 **Senior** **Year** : **September**

 

She chewed on the end of her pen vehemently, her frustration building as she viewed his charming, yet anger-inducing, speech to the class.

 

“So, I hope you will vote for me when the time comes!” he took a slight bow, his smirk on show as he took his seat next to her at the back of the room.

 

“Thank you, Klaus,” the teacher clapped lazily, her voice drawling on as she resumed the usual class schedule.

 

Her eyes squinted in judgement at him, which only caused his lips to curve more devilishly.

 

“Problem, love?”

 

“Yes, actually,” she shifted in her seat, leaving the pen to roll on the desk, and whispered, “You don’t even want to be President!”

 

“Says who, might I ask? I would love to become President, Caroline. Perhaps, I could shake things up around here,” he mused, his eyes wandering playfully.

 

“Oh and then make my life miserable? No thanks,” she said with a brittle smile, leaning in further.

 

He tutted as he helped narrow the gap between them and said in a hushed tone, “I bet you would enjoy that: having your feathers ruffled.”

 

Caroline willed herself not to shudder at his dark tone, holding a stern expression to view him.

 

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?”

 

“Your confession.”

 

“My...confession?”

 

Her confused expression was allowing for her irritation to creep through as she folded her arms.

 

“I didn’t do anything. Confession about what?”

 

He grinned, leaning back slightly. She wished she could wipe that self-satisfied look off of his face, but she could not stop herself from biting her lip gently at the prospect of the answer.

 

“Me.”

 

It felt as though her heart stopped for a beat, and the blood rushed to her face without consideration for her appearance. She coughed out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What? That I think you’re an asshole? I wouldn’t call that a confession,” she rolled her eyes, the nerves rising inside of her.

 

Caroline swallowed as she rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to present her confidence, “I know I rejected you in freshman year, but give it up already. There is nothing alluring about you and your pathetic flirting act. I don’t like you. End of story. So leave me alone.”

 

His smile twitched, but he maintained his strong expression. As the bell rang, he slid out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

“As you wish, love,” he said firmly before leaving her alone at the back of the classroom.

 

She groaned, placing her head on the desk.

 

 **Senior** **Year** : **February**

 

Caroline huffed as she curled her hair, flinching as the hot iron grazed her skin.

 

“Oh my god, get it together!” she squeaked at herself in the mirror.

 

For months she had ran over their altercation in her mind, his face refusing to leave her head. She had all but started writing his name in her notebook, surrounded by variously shaped hearts.

 

She could not even style her hair without being distracted by his stupid attractive accent and stupid attractive face.

 

“Your confession,” she mimicked obnoxiously.

 

How dare he? Trying to corner her like that! That was not all. After she had told him to leave her alone, he did just that. He avoided her in the hallways and managed to swap seats in their usual classroom. She wanted him to stop the whole lovey-dovey charade, but she still enjoyed talking to him and seeing his face on the daily.

 

What was she even thinking?

 

With groan, she set the curling iron down, turning it off, and moved to grab a pen and paper.

 

Today was the last day everyone had to post their Valentines into the boxes at the end of each desk. She thought it to be a little childish, but the rest of her cheer squad insisted that everyone take part, making sure teachers allocated time for boxes to be made and decorated.

 

If Klaus Mikaelson wanted a confession, he would get his confession and then some. Caroline grinned evilly as she began running the pen across the page with precision.

 

“Dear, Klaus,” she read aloud, “You...are...the...most annoying...person...I have...ever met...and yes...I do have a confession...I like you!”

 

She scrunched up her nose as she began to write more furiously.

 

“Are...you...happy?! ...I...freaking...like...you.”

 

After an intense ten minutes of scrawling down her feelings, both good and bad, Caroline had neatly placed the letter into an envelope and signed the front.

 

Soon after, she was already in her homeroom and had the letter ready at the hand. With a casual wander, she covertly slipped the envelope into his box before rushing to her own seat with whatever composure she could muster up.

 

The morning attendance seemed to move rather swiftly for which the teacher explained that the principal had a big announcement to share. She, for the most part, drowned out the sounds of the rest of the class as they collected by the exit.

 

Katherine meandered through the group to meet her friend, grinning devilishly.

 

“Hey, Care.”

 

Caroline squinted in confusion, “What’s that look for?”

 

“Look? What look? Oh! This look?” she expertly rambled, the twinkle in her eye still bright, “Well, my dear friend, I have the latest and greatest gossip.”

 

Caroline twisted her blonde locks as they filled into the corridor towards the gymnasium.

 

With a sigh, she smiled, “Yes, gossip away.”

 

“Okay, well, Tyler Lockwood apparently wants to,” she paused to wink, “with you. Klaus Mikaelson is ‘apparently’ going to ask Cami to prom in front of the whole school – but I mean, I feel like that ‘whole school’ bit has to be fake – and I, your favourite twin, am going to screw the nearest hot guy I find at the Mia’s party this Friday.”

 

Caroline coughed uncomfortably, shaking her head, “Seriously?”

 

Crap.

 

Katherine chuckled, “Oh, now you’re surprised by my mission to bang every hot guy I find?”

 

She panicked internally. If Klaus were to ask Cami out, she would be royally screwed. Cami would want to see all of his Valentines and Klaus would probably think her declaration of love was pathetic and then it would be sent around the whole school.

 

Oh god.

 

She suddenly made a u-turn in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Where are you going?” Katherine whisper-shouted.

 

“I forgot my...phone,” Catherine called behind as she rushed back to the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, her actions had not gone completely unnoticed.

 

Once in the room, she practically zoomed to Klaus’ desk thumbing through the box of cards. Clearly, she was not the only one with a thing for the accent; the box would break if any more was added to it.

 

She suddenly felt the energy of the room shift as the door creaked open and then closed. The time limit was definitely risky. Caroline could only groan internally at the sound of the familiar voice beginning to amusedly chastise her.

 

“Caroline, Caroline, Caroline,” his soft voice started, a joking disapproval present, “I did not think you thought so low of me as to steal from my Valentine’s box.”

 

With panicked eyes, she refused to restrain her search. Like hell she was going to allow him to read what she wrote.

 

Caroline swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as she found her card. She attempted a quick concealing of the flimsy thing, stuffing it down her jeans as best she could before turning to him.

 

“Klaus!” she exclaimed, an uneasy smile spread across her face, “Hey!”

 

He quirked an eyebrow up, stepping forward, “Might I ask what reason you have for attempting to steal my Valentine’s cards?”

 

With an anxious laugh, she blinked furiously to compose her stature, “What? I wasn’t– I just– Do you hear that? I think I’m being called!”

 

Caroline held her head low, attempting to squeeze past him in between the scuffed wooden desks of the classroom. She felt the warmth of his hand take her by the wrist, holding her still before him with a gentle, but firm, grip.

 

“I don’t believe I heard anyone calling you. Everyone is listening to Principal Saltzmandrone on about the new plans to expand the sports program,” he smugly informed her, his blue-green eyes locked on her wandering blue ones.

 

“Oh... I guess I’m hearing things,” she attempted to laugh lightly, but her attempts were lost once her gaze found his.

 

“Clearly,” he rolled his eyes, “I know you hate me, love, but for god’s sake, this is a little childish, even for you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Look, I was just in here because...I lost one of my contact lenses and I wanted to check if it had fallen somewhere! I know I know,” she began pouring out words, holding her hands in front of her, “Why would my contact lens fall into your small box of Valentine’s cards? Well, these things can travel and since, well, they’re transparent, duh, they could be anywhere, right?”

 

As she rambled, he glanced down at what appeared to be a rectangular shaped protrusion from her jeans and the corner of an envelope poking out of the top of her waistband.

 

“Right,” he muttered softly, dropping his hand from her wrist before placing his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. While her eyes widened, he pulled her forward slightly in towards himself.

 

“What are you doing?!” she exclaimed but made no effort to remove herself from him. The feeling of his body close to hers had her cheeks flushed red in mere seconds.

 

“Oh, Caroline,” he started teasingly, swiftly pulling the envelope from her jeans, “Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to lie?”

 

Caroline received gentle thwack to the head by way of the envelope as Klaus dangled the incriminating evidence from his hand. Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation and she reached a hand out, but her attempts were thwarted as he practically leaped away from her.

 

“Klaus–“

 

“Now now, it has my name on it,” he said while inspecting the card, “And as it is clearly so coveted that one would try to steal it...I will do you the favour of reading it for you.”

 

Klaus carefully opened the envelope and dropped it as he pulled out a letter. With a pained expression, she moved closer to him, but he only backed away from her.

 

“Dear Klaus,” he recited dramatically.

 

Even as she was only one foot away, he kept enough distance to inhibit her hands from reaching the paper.

 

“Please don’t–“

 

“You are the most annoying person I have ever met, and yes, I do have a confession: I,” his words were executed in an extravagant manner, but he paused before finishing the sentence, “...like...you.”

 

Caroline groaned, placing a palm over her eyes while he read the rest of the letter to himself. Once he had finished, Klaus placed his gaze on the blonde girl but left the air silent for a painfully long moment.

 

“Okay, so, hah, yeah, um,” Caroline stumbled gratuitously over her words, flailing her hands about.

 

“Caroline,” he spoke firmly to her surprise.

 

“What? I’m just– I’m trying to explain that–“

 

“Please shut up,” he muttered, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her in close.

 

As if the air had left her lungs, she let her jaw drop at the close contact. The first time was as tantalising to her as any other interaction they had, had throughout high school, but this time, his actions had a new purpose to them.

 

Though she was ready to give into his touch, she furrowed her brows in annoyance.

 

“Did you just tell me to shut up? I don’t appreciate th–“

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, Caroline,” he sighed heavily as he looked to the side before passionately taking her lips to his own. A muffled whimper left her as she found herself instinctively reciprocating his hard kisses.

 

In all of the numerous times she had imagined having his lips against hers, she had not prepared herself for the intensity of it all. His rough stubble brushed against her skin while his hands cupped her cheeks. She tried to keep up with the pace and power of his lips, more muffled whimpers escaping her as she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

 

Klaus Mikaelson was a better kisser than she could have ever imagined. All of the gossip in the girls’ locker room was not enough to indicate to her how hypnotised she would feel.

 

Oh god, she felt like some lovesick puppy.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was internally berating himself for the same thing. He thoroughly enjoyed the sweet sounds she made and the soft texture of her lips against his as they both fought for dominance.

 

The heat of his lips closing the space between them had her scared as she felt her core tightening with arousal, and before long, he had her propped up on the nearest desk. She felt cold as his lips left hers, but instantly welcomed them as they trailed along her jawline and down her neck.

 

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. The soft, yet aggressive, kisses to her neck had her head falling back. Klaus simply smirked, his hand trailing underneath her dress.

 

She gasped and held his wrist in place near her upper thigh. He lifted his head slightly, teasing her with the close distance as he grazed his lips across her jawline.

 

“Problem, love?”

 

Hearing the pet name now with a newer feeling seeping through was like music to her ears. Caroline would have usually scoffed and condemned the usage of the word; his smugness reached no end. However, in that moment, she yearned for him to say it again and again, over and over with that devilish tone.

 

Caroline stared for the longest of moments, beginning to enjoy the hunger in his eyes as she felt her cheeks warm up dramatically.

 

She simply shook her head, pulling him closer by the shirt in order to lock lips once more. He resumed the teasing of his fingers along her thigh until they were abruptly pulled apart by the sounding of the school bell.

 

Caroline frowned as their foreheads leaned against one another; this was one time she had not been saved by the bell.

 

“I suppose we will have to continue this later,” he whispered softly.

 

She nodded with parted lips but took one last opportunity to peck him gently before moving to sit at her designated desk. He grinned, following to sit in the adjacent seat.

 

“You can’t sit there,” she stated flatly.

 

“Is that so?”

 

Her heart fluttered at his eyebrows being raised, but nonetheless, she was firm in her presentation.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” she faked an uneasy smile, “Seems you gave it up after I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“Can I not amend this?” he enquired with folded arms.

 

“‘Fraid not. I actually like sitting next to Tyler Lockwood now; he’s real hot,” she smirked, nodding her head slightly as people filtered into the classroom one by one.

 

He grumbled but stood up to move to his designated desk across the room. He looked back at her with an unhappy, yet slightly amused expression.

 

Caroline laughed softly like music to his ears and pulled out her phone from her desk to begin typing with speed. Moments later, Klaus received a ping to his own device.

 

You owe me an A+ on a science project. So, my place or yours?


End file.
